2.1. Field of the Invention
Fluorescent polymeric particles that comprise a polymer and one or more lipid soluble rhodamine dyes are described herein.
2.2 Description of Related Art
Dyed polymeric materials are known in the art. However, there remains an ever present need to develop improved and more diverse dyed polymeric materials for use in, among other things, the multiplexed analysis of a plurality of analytes in a single assay. Specifically, there is a need for fluorescent polymeric materials that contain dyes that exhibit enhanced fluorescence, enhanced retention characteristics, and high photostability without significantly sacrificing other desirable properties. These and other needs are met by the materials described herein.